Erendor
King Erendor is the king of Eraklyon and Sky's father. He is the husband of Samara, the queen of Eraklyon. Series Pre-Series Erendor was to protect planet Domino until King Oritel and Queen Marion returned. Season 1 Erendor played only a small part in Season 1, but his part was especially important to the storyline. He was featured in episode 17 as an attendee of a special tournament at Red Fountain. It was Erendor who revealed that Brandon and Sky had switched places, a revelation that shocked the Winx Club completely and caused Bloom to go to Gardenia, where the Trix stole her powers. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon The Secret of the Lost Kingdom It seems that he was not really in bad terms with Oritel at some extent even before making up for his betrayal since he can be seen dancing in the end of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom at the celebrations of Domino's rebirth, probably because his guilt had not yet started troubling him like in Magical Adventure. Magical Adventure In the second movie, Winx Club 3D:Magical Adventure, it is revealed that Erendor is tortured by his guilt for a mistake he made years earlier: before the destruction of Domino he was the friend of Oritel, Bloom's birth father, and an ally of the Company of Light, and he promised Oritel that he would protect Domino from the Ancestresses until the Company of Light returned. But he betrayed them when the Ancestral Witches destroyed the most magnificent city of Eraklyon, Havram, and told him that they would spare the rest of Eraklyon if he let them destroy Domino. Having no other choice, he made a deal with the witches according to which he decided not to help his friend and in exchange, they gave him a magical hourglass containing pollen from the Tree of Life which would protect Eraklyon from Evil. Since then the City of Havram in Eraklyon has been full of wandering shadows. He later regretted this bitterly and destroys the hourglass at Havram by throwing it on the ground but while the hourglass itself was broken, the pollen it contained gave birth to a sapling of the Tree of Life. In the end of the movie, he made up for his betrayal of Domino by protecting Bloom from one of Belladona's attacks. Doing so nearly cost him his life, but his sacrifice and Oritel's selflessness during the battle with the Trix and the Ancestresses helped restore the Good Magic again after the Good Magic freed from the sapling begun to fade away since sacrifice and selflessness were two sources of good Magic. In the end, he reconciled with Oritel and happily accepted his son's decision to marry Oritel's daughter. Season 4 He was seen going to Gardenia, looking for Sky to fullfil his duties as the new king of Eraklyon. He tried to buy Eraklyon's royal seal back with Eraklyon money, which the salesman thought was a joke. Many people on Earth laughed at his appearance and clothes as they weren't familiar with the Magic Dimension's clothing. Season 5 Comics Coming soon... Appearance Younger years Erendor was only seen in his younger years in Magical Adventure. He wore his crown, with blue robes, but with a shorter cape and a lower collar, the same tan pants he wears now and blue knee-high boots. Older years Erendor is a big bellied man with black hair. He is always seen in royal clothes, which consists of a crown, short red robes, a cape and tan pants he keeps tucked into his knee- high brown boots. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club